Water Country have some fun!
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Water Country have some fun!" Yeah Unless if your Randy Orton. RKOxOC, CarltioxOC Jericho.


**A/N: For Hannahh :) cos she had a dream about this and we both wanted to get this out there.**

"Hey guys guess what?" Chris said, walking into Randy's living room.

"What is it now _Jericho_?" Randy asked, with his eyes glued to a TV show that Hannah and Julia insisted on watching. Chris sighed and walked over and stood in front of the TV; wanting to be the center of attention.

"Hey! You make a better door than a window Chris." Julia complained.

Chris smirked. "Well listen and I will move."

"Fine." Both Julia and Randy grumbled.

"Well I got tickets to Water Country for all of us!" Chris exclaimed.

"Really?" Hannah gasped. "That's fucking awesome!"

Chris nodded and Carlito snorted. "Like we've never been to Water Country before." He rolled his eyes.

Hannah hit him. "Shut up you fat retard." Carlito rubbed his arm.

"You have issues." He told her.

Randy nodded. "Yes, yes she does." Julia giggled.

"Don't talk about my friend like that." She punched Randy's arm.

"You're so goddamn bipolar." He hissed.

"And I'm proud of it."

"You would be." He muttered while rubbing his arm.

Chris sighed. "Guys listen up! Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Hannah nodded.

"Yeah." Julia agreed.

Chris smiled then walked over to the couch. "Move over and let me sit down." He pushed Julia onto Randy's lap.

"I like this position." He grinned. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you sex addict." She moved over and sat between Hannah and Randy.

"So what are we watching?" Chris asked as the movie came back on.

"Ssshs." Julia hushed him. Chris rolled his eyes then leaned against the couch trying to figure out what movie he and the others were watching.

Xxx

Chris walked into Randy's house with Carlito and Hannah behind him.

"Julia, Randy it's time to wake the fuck up!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hr

Randy wiped his eyes and sniffed. He turned to Julia and glared at her. "Why did you agree to this?"

"Cuz I like making your life miserable." She grinned.

"I hate you." He growled.

"Love you too babe." She smiled and got up out off bed. She walked over to the door. "We'll be down in a minute!" She yelled back. She turned back to Randy. "Time to get up _honey_."

"No!" Randy whined. Julia walked over to the curtains and opened them up letting in the sunshine. Randy moaned then hid underneath the blankets. Julia walked over to his and hit his back.

"Get up!" She continuously punched his back.

He sighed. "Fine." He pushed the covers off himself.

She smiled. "Good." He rolled his eyes.

Hr.

Chris walked into the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator and stole one of Randy's Bud light's; he cracked it open and took a sip.

"Chris its ten o'clock in the fucking morning! Why are you drinking?" Hannah asked trying to grab his beer.

"Yeah, if you're going to drink I am not getting into a car with you." Carlito replied sitting down on Randy's counter.

"We're ready!" Julia screamed running down the stairs, with a towel tied around her neck like a cape. Randy slowly made his way down the stairs wearing sunglasses.

"Well aren't we ghetto?" Hannah walked over to Randy. "Wearing sunglasses in the house."

Randy nodded. "I am _so_ ghetto fabulous." Randy grabbed a pop tart box out of the cabinet and began eating one.

"Well are we all ready?" Hannah asked.

Everyone nodded, well besides Randy who wanted to be left alone.

"Towels!" Julia remembered. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed some towels. And ran back. "Now I'm ready."

Chris nodded then got his keys out of his pocket. He slid sunglasses off his head and put them on his face. "Let's roll."

Everyone followed Chris out the door. Randy grabbed his IPod on the way out.

Xxx

"Seventy-eight bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-eight bottles of beer; you take one down pass it around seventy-seven bottles of beer!" Hannah, Julia and Chris screamed.

Carlito rested his head against the window, jamming to his IPod. Randy sat there at starred at the floor. He wanted to save his battery for later. Julia looked at her boyfriend and stopped singing.

"What's the matter hun?" Julia asked.

"headache." He replied, Julia sighed.

"Stop singing guys Randy's head hurts."

"Awe is the widdle baby Randy's head hurting?" Chris asked talking in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up Jericho." Randy grumbled. Chris smirked.

"WE ARE HERE!!" Chris yelled, as loud as possible to piss of Randy. Randy glared at him.

"I will kill you in your sleep."

"Don't you mean rape fag boy?" Chris asked, turning off the car. Randy flipped Chris off then got out the car.

Hannah and Julia skipped to the ticket booth and Chris ran after. Randy and Carlito walked at there on pace behind them.

"How are they so happy in the morning?" Carlito asked.

"I don't know dude, they're fucked." Randy replied. Carlito chuckled.

"Randy! Carlito hurry you asses up!" Julia screamed waving at them to walk faster. Randy sighed then jogged over, Carlito copied.

"How many?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Already got my tickets." He grabbed them out of his pocket. "Unless," He slid closer to her. "You want to join us."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thanks but no thanks…"

"Ooh EPIC REJECT!" Randy screamed. Chris glared at him then gave the lady the tickets.

"Right this way." She told Chris. He nodded then walked threw a gate with the others trailing behind him.

Everyone walked by the gift shop and Julia gasped. "WE MUST BUY SOMETHING!" she yelled.

"Agreed." Hannah nodded and they both walked in Carlito and Chris followed. Randy sighed and stayed outside.

"Woah!" Julia gasped. "Look at all this cool shit." She looked around and saw something caught her eye. "Chris look at this! They having fucking novelty floaties! How bomb is that."

Chris gaped. "Wicked fucking bomb." Chris looked around and found a blue snorkel. "Jules isn't this great?" She nodded.

"I think it will look bomb." Chris nodded and held onto it. Carltio ran over to Julia and Chris.

"Dude isn't this awesome?" He held up a pink rubber duck and squeezed it.

"Whoa." Chris gasped. "Get me one." Carlito nodded then scurried away on the search for Chris's rubber duck.

Hannah walked over to Julia and Chris. "I don't know what to get…." Julia thought about it then picked up a package that said _Inner Tube _and handed it to her.

"Perfect." She smiled. Julia looked around. "Where is my boyfriend?"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno being gay somewhere…"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Hold this." She gave Chris her pink floaties and ran outside.

"Randy?" She called. She looked outside and saw Randy side signing a bunch of fan girls autographs. She walked over to him. "Hey wanna buy stuff with me?"

He finished signing one girls autograph and moved onto the next. "Not right now babe." Some girl walked over to him.

"Can I have a picture with you?" She asked shly.

Randy smiled. "Of course." Julia sighed then walked back into the store.

"Where was Randy?" Chris asked as she walked by. She grabbed a bunch of floaties.

"Being in love with himself." She walked over to the register with all the floaties.

"Whoa Jules what are you doing?" He asked.

She smirked. "Wasting money off of Randy's credit card and possible going to make and ass out of him."

Chris grinned. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Julia giggled.

"You can put your stuff on Randy's card too." She told Chris. "Hannah! Carlito! Ima buy your stuff." They both came running over and dropped their shit on the counter.

"You are amazing." Hannah told Julia.

She smiled. "I know."

"We're not worthy, we're not worthy." Carlito and Jericho pretended to bow.

xxx

Hannah and Carlito splashed around in the water.

"Ah young love." Chris observed.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Julia said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Chris gave her a shove; almost pushing her into the water. Julia gaped and pushed Chris.

Randy felt kind of jealous so he ran over and pushed them both into the water.

Julia resurfaced. "Thanks a lot lover." She rolled her eyes; Randy laughed.

Chris resurfaced. "Way to mess up the doo." He tried to re-spike it.

"Chris we're at a water park; of course your hair will get all messed up." Hannah yelled.

"Whatever! At least I don't love smelly Carlito!" He yelled back.

"Don't lie to yourself Chris; we all know you do." Julia told him. Chris splashed her and she splashed back.

Randy bit his lip; jealousy coming on. He let out a deep breath and walked over to a lawn chair and sat down.

"Randy come in the water!" Julia screamed.

"Yeah you and your ghetto self will love it." Hannah added.

"Nah, I just wanna tan."

"Fag." Chris said under his breath.

Xxx

Two hours had flew by; Randy was building up a nice tan, Julia and Hannah were having the times of their lives and Carlito got stuck in a tube and Chris had to pull him out screaming "You goddamn fat retarded hypocrite."

Randy looked around the park through his sunglasses it looked so peaceful but all he heard was Three Days Grace blasting from his IPod. He looked to his left and saw Chris standing there, pointing to a bottle of sun screen saying stuff. Randy ignored his and turned up his IPod and fell asleep.

Chris marched over to Julia. "The asshole wouldn't take the damn sunscreen."

Julia raised on eyebrow. "Really?" She rubbed her hands together. "Time for plan B." Chris nodded then grabbed Julia's bag of floaties. Him, Julia, Carlito and Hannah all walked over to Randy. Julia touched his leg and he didn't move and inch. "Excellent, he's asleep." She smirked.

The four of them began blowing up pink, purple and neon green floaties and putting them all over Randy's body. His neck, his arms, his legs and even his feet. Julia pulled out one last floatie that was a duck.

"Awe can I have that?" Carlito asked.

"No I need it." She jerked away; Carlito frowned. Julia blew up the floatie then carefully slid it around Randy's waist. She looked at Carlito and Chris and nodded. Hannah pulled out Randy's head phones as they picked him up. Chris and Carlito ran to the pool and threw Randy in.

Randy resurfaced, gasping for air. "What the fuck!" He screamed. The life guard blew his whistle.

"There is not profanity allowed at the park." Randy glared at him.

"I will swear all I fucking want." He growled. The lifeguard blew his whistle.

"One more time and you and all of you friends are outta here."

Randy smirked. "FUCK! WHORE! BITCH! BASTARD! SHIT! DICK! SEX! CUNT! INTERFUCKINGCOURSE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The lifeguard glared at him.

"Security!" He called. Randy pulled himself out of the pool. Big guys surrounded him and his friends.

"You have to leave." Randy rolled his eyes then walked out peacefully.

Everyone got into the car and Chris started the car. "Thanks a lot Einstein."

"Anytime Christobel. Remind me to kick your ass later." Randy said.

"Will do." Chris backed out of the parking lot.

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime!" Hannah mused.

"Randy got us kicked out of the park; we can't." Julia told her.

"Pft. We can just go to _Canobie Lake Park_." Chris suggested. Randy glared at Chris.

"I hate everything about you." He hissed.

Chris smirked. "Get in line."

**A/N: aren't we amazing? Review.**


End file.
